my_singing_monsters_monster_to_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fyooshun Island
Bio: "In the darkness of the “In-between” dimension, this Island houses many abominations of monsters that are fused together, not only by two monsters, but by the musical harmony of each. It’s dangerous for any curious individual to wind up here, so one must be quite prepared to adventure on the colossal of this island. The colossal pushes the giant buttons on the sides of its head with its fingers any time new eggs come in, allowing them to fuse within the island's core. The finished product is sent out via a hidden elevator, which opens an exit, which you can see on the top platform." About Fyooshun Island is an island created by Strymes, where monster eggs are fused to create the Fyooshun Monsters. Monsters Canon (Original) Natural-Natural Fyooshuns * Wynqott (Mammott + Wynq) * Kownart (Kayna + Bowgart) * Tweedidoo (Tweedle + Dandidoo) * Potah (Potbelly + Flowah) * Stoggin (Stogg + Noggin) * Toektampus (Oaktopus + Toe Jammer) * Mawmpler (Maw + Drumpler) * Pomcorn (Furcorn + PomPom) * Barrgo (Barrb + Pango) * Shrubbrox (Shrubb + T-Rox) * Thrumskus (Boskus + Thrumble) * Quinge (Quibble + Spunge) * Fwumell (Fwog + Pummel) * Repurrab (Ziggurab + Repatillo) * Whaddlebee (Whaddle + Woolabee) * Clambitoot (Rootitoot + Clamble) * Thumple (Thumpies + Congle) * Glowlby (Glowl + Krillby) * Phangbrat (Phangler + Entbrat) * Quarribop (Quarrister + Cybop) * Riffza (Sooza + Riff) * Reedbeat (Reedling + Shellbeat) * Scyelups (Scups + Yelmut) * Tringull (Tring + Floogull) * Deeser (Deedge + Sneyser) * Flumimi (Flum Ox + Edamimi) * Drummilavra (Drummidary + Candelavra) Non-Canon * Clarpy (wUBTHEREALS) * BleClam (Clamble + Scargo) * Wubbolotl (Wubbox + Pixolotl) * Bowrox (Bowgart + T-Rox) * PAST REALMERS * Ammgo (ammoz + scargo) * Bruter (Brump + dipsters) * 102937 (fall) Song It plays at around 150 bpm at a D Harmonic Minor/D Major key. The song starts with Kownart and Deeser and the background is dark, with 3 green fire columns. After the intro, Tringull, Shrubbrox, Wynqott, and Stoggin join in. Clambitoot joins in later to transition to the next part. The island now glows. In the next part, everyone stays, and Whaddlebee, Tweedidoo, Mawmpler, and Drummilavra join in. Clambitoot continues playing too. The background remains the same. Afterwards, Kownart, Deeser, Shrubbrox, Wynqott, Whaddlebee, and Mawmpler stop playing, and Flumimi, Riffza, Reedbeat, Potah, Pomcorn, and Fwumell start playing. Halfway through, Thrumskus joins in, and Pomcorn stops playing. Barrgo joins in as well. The island stops glowing, and there is two green lightning arcs in the background. After this, Riffza, Reedbeat, Potah, Fwumell, Thrumskus, Stoggin, and Barrgo stop playing, and Whaddlebee, Toektampus, Kownart, Deeser, Thumple, Mawmpler, and Quarribop start playing. After this, everyone but Whaddlebee and Thumple stop playing, and Scyelups, Repurrab, Shrubbrox, and Glowlby start playing. Kownart briefly joins in twice in the second quarter and last quarter of the part. The fire columns disappear. After this, Kownart plays full part, and Quinge and Phangbrat join in. Glowlby plays a different part. Half way through, Glowlby stops playing and joins in After this, everyone but Whaddlebee Shrubbrox stop playing, and Tweedidoo and Wynqott start playing, halfway through, Kownart joins in. The twinkles stop and the electricity disappears, and the three fire columns return. Afterwards, Toektampus, Deeser, Drummilavra, Stoggin, and Quarribop join in. The island glows. After this, everyone but Stoggin and Drummilavra stop playing, and Tringull, Flumimi, Riffza, Reedbeat, Potah, Pomcorn, and Fwumell start playing. Then Trumskus joins in. Then Pomcorn stops playing. The island stops glowing, but the two electric arks return. Lastly, everyone but Tringull, Reedbeat, Fwumell, Potah, Thrumskus, and Drummilavra stop playing. Nothing is added. Barrgo briefly joins in twice in the second quarter and last quarter of the part. The electricity disappears. Notes * There would've been 6 more theoretical Fyooshuns (7 if there is a Natural Monster with no elements). * Wubbolotl is not the Creator of the Fyooshuns the Island is. But Wubbolotl is the Leader & the Co-Scientist of the Fyooshuns. * Fyooshun Island takes place in a dark laboratory * The creator of the Fyooshuns is the colossal itself. * And ammgo is the co creator ** Although, there are rumors that Wubbolotl is the creator. * The background can represent the different moods of the song. ** The fire might represent creepiness. ** The glowing might represent positivity (however, this is kind of a stretch). ** The electricity might represent energy. ** The twinkles might represent beauty. Category:Islands Category:Islands (Monster to the Future)